An anchor is conventionally used with a water craft to maintain the water craft in a desired position on a body of water. An anchor typically consists of a shank and one or more arms extending outwardly from an end of the shank with flukes at distal ends of the arms. The flukes are shaped to engage a bed of the body of water so that the anchor is maintained in the desired location by a combination of a weight of the anchor and the shape of the flukes. Typically, a rope or cable is attached to the opposite end of the shank to connect the anchor to the water craft.
A problem with conventional anchor is that the outwardly extending arms with flukes typically have a shape that is cumbersome to handle, transport and store. Further a weight of the anchors make it difficult to transport over land, such as when portaging a canoe from one body of water to another body of water.